Trop peu de toi
by katiel-sama
Summary: Jusqu’où un amour frustré peut mené et comment un voyage en Russie peut se transformer en catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : shonen-ai , angst

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

Résumé : Jusqu'où un amour frustré peut mené et comment un voyage en Russie peut se transformer en catastrophe.

NdA : J'adore tirer les ficelles ! MWAHAHA… se racle la gorge gomen ! ;) Sinon, parait qu'il y a trop de "il ouvre la porte, il ferme la porte, il se lève, il s'asseoit, ..." Et ben si ca vous plait pas, venez vous plaindre ! ;p

**TROP PEU DE TOI…**

_f__lash-back _

_Ce soir là, les Blade Breakers étaient les champions du Tournoi de Lisbonne. A part Matt et Kai, personne n'avait jamais été en Europe. Le Portugal était un pays au temps doux et aux plages immenses. La victoire avait été difficile à décrocher mais c'était à présent chose faite. _

_L'équipe japonaise avait décidé de fêter leur troisième titre sur la plage, dans un coin isolé. Feu de camp, barbecue, Marshmallow grillé et bain de minuit, … Kai, fidèle à lui-même, restait froid même si il était fier de son équipe. Pour l'occasion, il avait sorti une bouteille de Vodka de sa Russie natale. Il savourait son eau-de-vie au bord de l'eau alors que les autres rigolaient et s'amusaient autour du feu._

_A minuit, Kai était déjà un peu éméché et suivit les autres beybladeurs dans l'eau. Rei mit à temps sa main sur la bouche de Tyson pour empêcher celui-ci de faire un quelconque commentaire et de vexer le russe. Qu'il se mêle aux activités de groupe était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, mais cela fit plaisir au chinois. Kai n'était pas mauvais et avait un bon fond. Il était gentil tant qu'on ne cherchait pas à franchir les barrières de son jardin secret._

_Après deux bonnes heures de batifolage dans l'océan, Kai et Rei sortirent de l'eau. Et chose incroyable, Kai parlait. Il n'arrêtait pas. Certes il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps mais tout de même. Cette soirée était décidément pleine de surprises._

_Le brun décida d'accompagner Kai qui avait accepté de partager le reste de sa bouteille avec le chinois mais avec personne d'autre. Les jeunes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir autour du feu alors que les deux aînés poursuivaient. Kai écoutait Rei raconter les anecdotes de sa vie en Chine tout en dessinant du regard les courbes du corps de son vis-à-vis. L'alcool lui donnait une vision des choses bien plus prononcée qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait toujours apprécié la plastique du chinois mais ce soir, il était irrésistiblement attiré. Alors que Rei parlait toujours, Kai se rapprocha de lui, décollant les longs cheveux bruns de son torse finement ciselé. Il laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur la peau duveteuse. Le Chinois, bien imbibé également, s'était arrêté de parler et le regardait faire. La sensation était agréable. Il ferma les yeux en s'allongeant et dégagea son visage de quelques mèches gênantes qui le grattaient en passant la main dans sa crinière. Il rouvrit les yeux, surprit, lorsqu'il sentit la langue du russe s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Les cheveux de Kai gouttaient sur la peau chaude de Rei, lui procurant quelques frissons. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à s'embrasser avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre._

_fin du flash-back _

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je tremble un peu… »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur se répercuta dans la barre au dessus de ses yeux et descendit tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frémir ses membres.

Rei referma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ses cheveux, lâchés, qui étaient collés sur sa nuque et le long de son visage, lui paraissaient lourds. Dans l'immédiat, ses souvenirs l'avaient fuient. Il ne savait plus ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là.

Il se massa les tempes à l'aide de son pouce et de son index gauches puis il rouvrit les yeux, attardant son regard sur son poignet meurtri. Ses chairs étaient rongées et le pourtour était enflé et violacé comme s'il avait été attaché. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre qui, malheureusement, était dans le même état.

Il grogna et se détendit, laissant retomber ses membres sur ce qu'il imaginait être un lit, pour soupirer et rassembler ses forces.

Dans un ultime effort, il s'assied, gardant les yeux fermés pour lutter contre les douleurs l'assaillant de tous cotés : un tambourinement dans son crane, une nausée lui tordant l'estomac, et des aiguilles lui fendant les muscles l'un après l'autre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour observer autour de lui, il fut surprit. Il n'était pas dans le lit moelleux qu'il avait imaginé mais sur un vulgaire matelas miteux dont la mousse regorgeait de petites bestioles. Il frissonna et se frotta les bras pour y dégager les bestioles invisibles.

_flash-back _

_Comme à chaque réunion, Kai était consterné par le comportement de ses équipiers. Chaque fois qu'il rassemblait les Blade Breakers, il se heurtait à la gaminerie émanant des mômes qui composait l'équipe. Max et Tyson se chamaillaient pour des histoires de nourriture principalement, Kenny était plongé dans son PC portable, ou essayait de prendre part pour l'un ou l'autre des assaillants, et Rei… Rei essayait de calmer tout ce petit monde avant que Kai ne se jette sur eux pour en exterminer un en guise d'exemple._

_Aujourd'hui, Kai posa la main sur l'épaule de Rei afin que ce dernier arrête de s'exciter pour calmer les plus jeunes. Le brun, le regarda surprit et se tût. Kai fit quelques pas en sens inverse et continuant de leur tourner le dos lâcha doucement : _

_- Je quitte les Blade Breakers…_

_Sous le coup de la surprise, Rei s'était levé, et les autres s'étaient tus pour le regarder, sauf Tyson qui, comme à son habitude n'avait rien écouté, et continuait à claironner. Kai jeta un coup d'œil furtif en arrière puis ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :_

_- Ma décision est sans équivoque et a un effet immédiat._

_Kai avait quitté la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Rei l'avait suivi et essaya d'entrer sans résultats. _

_- Kai ! Ouvres- moi !_

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Ce n'est pas ça ! Répondit le chinois, blasé. Mais tu ne penses pas nous devoir quelques explications !_

_Kai rouvrit la porte, faisant face au jeune homme devant lui, se laissant transpercer par le regard ambré de Rei. Il détourna le regard._

_- Mon grand-père me réclame à ses cotés. Et ses décisions sont, elles aussi, sans équivoques…_

_- Mais tu le détestes !_

_- Il n'en reste pas moins mon grand-père…_

_Kai souleva son sac pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule._

_- Et nous ? On devient quoi ? _

_- Ne sois pas stupide. Ca fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… _

_Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer, Kai partit. Rei le suivit mais le russe n'ajouta pas un mot. Depuis le soir de leur victoire à Lisbonne, six mois auparavant, Rei agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kai avait bien tenté de se rapprocher du jeune chinois, mais celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen pour détourner la conversation ou ses attitudes. Le cœur de Kai battait pour Rei depuis déjà longtemps, et ce soir là, il pensait que le message était passé et le chinois n'avait pas l'air mécontent. Or, lorsque Kai s'était réveillé, Rei n'était plus à ses cotés. Il était parti pêcher un peu plus loin. Lorsque le russe était parti lui dire bonjour, le brun lui avait fait un vague signe de la main et plus jamais ils n'avaient reparler de cela._

_Kai avait pensé que cela gênait certainement Rei, de peur de se dévoiler aux autres membres de l'équipe. La tension avait considérablement augmenté depuis, et le russe était d'autant plus renfermé. Enfin, voir le jeune homme revenir avec des filles était devenu infernal. Oui, le mieux à faire était d'écouter son grand-père et de retourner avec lui, en Russie._

_fin du flash-back _

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de trois jeunes hommes qu'il ne semblait pas connaître, du moins, il ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Il était rassuré de voir arrivé quelqu'un, mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Les deux premiers étaient bien bâtis, genre armoire à glace, l'un était brun, l'autre roux. Le troisième était fluet, avec des cheveux verts et un air plus qu'arrogant. Il n'était plus sûr d'être aussi ravi lorsqu'il aperçu le petit maigrichon.

- Euh… où suis-je ? Demanda t-il à tout hasard.

Le petit maigre s'approcha de lui et le toisa et ignora totalement la question. Il se tourna vers ses complices et leur parla… en russe. Rei baissa la tête et soupira. Evidemment. Certes il était en Russie mais le japonais était une langue courante. Non ? Non, bien sûr.

Lorsque le petit eut fini de parler, les deux autres opinèrent et avancèrent doucement vers Rei, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il choisit de rester docile. Le rouquin s'accroupit face à lui et montra ses mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Sans quitter le chinois des yeux, il lui saisit le bras. Rei voulu retirer son bras, pas qu'un russe parfaitement inconnu qui vous empoigne ainsi soit terrifiant, mais pas loin. Seulement, son vis-à-vis ne le laissa pas faire et enserra un peu le membre. Rei se résigna et comprit enfin la démarche. Les deux armoires à glace observaient le poignet douloureusement meurtri.

- Are you doctors ? Demanda t-il, bien que sceptique, dans un mauvais anglais.

Il savait à présent pourquoi il aurait dû écouter en cours au lieu de rêvasser. Encore une fois, les russes l'ignorèrent totalement, échangeant quelques phrases entre eux. Le brun prit à son tour le poignet et gratta du bout de l'ongle la chair à vif et palpa la peau enflée. Rei ne voulant pas hurler, il serrait les poings, sa respiration s'accéléra et la nette impression que la douleur résonnait jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux le traversa. Le jeune homme fluet se mit à râler dans cette langue toujours incompréhensible. Le brun soupira et se leva pour quitter la pièce pendant que le roux posait sa main sur le front du chinois et insista pour que celui-ci se rallonge. L'écho s'estompait à peine lorsque le brun revint et versa sur les plaies enflammées de la vodka pure pour désinfecter. Le hurlement de Rei traversa l'endroit et résonna. Il ne voulait pas crier mais cet enfoiré avait profité qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour le prendre en traître. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de retrouver son calme tout en soufflant sur son poignet comme si cet acte enfantin pouvait chasser la douleur. A peine les fourmis qui grouillaient dans son estomac commençaient à se calmer qu'il senti l'homme lui saisir l'autre bras.

_flash-back _

_Kai ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits lorsqu'il apprit que le prochain tournoi de Beyblade se déroulerait en Russie. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de Beyblade. Son grand-père ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de s'ennuyer ou de penser à des choses aussi futiles._

_Issu d'une grande famille richissime, Kai se devait de tenir son rang. Son grand-père insistait lourdement sur le fait que dans quelques années il serait le principal héritier, suite au décès de son frère. Le vieil homme pensait que le jeune russe avait assez gâché son temps. Pour lui, la jeunesse ne devait pas représenter une période d'amusement et de découvertes mais était LA période qui entraînait le devenir. Si son petit-fils voulait devenir un grand homme, il fallait qu'il travaille dure. Sinon il serait devenu un homme simple, et cela était hors de question. Un homme simple était un homme faible, et dans leur milieu, un homme faible ne survivait pas. La seule chose acceptable d'une si longue absence était l'apprentissage des langues qui en résultait. Mais au goût du vieil homme, son successeur avait prit un peu trop le goût de la vie désinvolte et sans contraintes. Aujourd'hui, le jeune russe avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail et à obéir. _

_Lorsqu'il referma le journal dans lequel il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle, Kai avait pâli. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il avait eu du mal à oublier le jeune chinois, et de penser que celui-ci allait se retrouver à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez lui, le rendait hésitant. Résisterait-il à l'envie d'aller voir le jeune homme ? _

_Le russe soupira._

_- Il doit même plus savoir que j'existe…Finit-il par dire pour lui-même._

_De la journée, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. De savoir que Rei allait parcourir les kilomètres qui les séparaient, lui trottait dans la tête. Il aurait bien été assister à leur match d'entrée mais jamais son aïeul ne lui laisserait une journée de congés. Il cherchait un moyen de se libérer une journée. _

_Il sursauta lorsque son grand-père ouvrit la porte de son bureau._

_Kai, j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau ce soir, avant le dîner. J'aimerais également que tu attaches un peu plus d'importance aux travaux qui te sont confiés au lieu de rester ici à rêvasser ! Il me semble que des clients t'attendent !_

_Kai reporta instinctivement les yeux sur la grande horloge au fond de la pièce, alors que son grand-père refermait la porte. Ainsi, avait passé la moitié de la journée à penser au chinois… Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il enfila sa montre en soupirant, et enfila sa veste avant de sortir._

_fin du flash-back _

Rai avala une autre gorgée du liquide au goût cuivré qui se répandait dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Cette drôle de douleur qui vous attrape l'estomac lorsque l'on souffre ne le lâchait pas. Il se demandait encore quel sentiment l'avait gagné. Etait-ce l'envie de vomir ou le bonheur que l'acharnement soit enfin terminé ?

Alors qu'il s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés comme pour ne pas s'affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire cauchemar, il sentit une main épaisse se poser sur son épaule. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'adolescent roux si près de lui. Celui-ci lui tendait un genre de bol en terre cuite. Il souffla sur le contenu, en regardant Rei intensément, puis posa le bol à terre.

Le chinois prit appui sur une main en grimaçant, afin de pouvoir se redresser, et s'assit un peu plus confortablement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de chasser les quelques larmes qui embuaient sa vue et regarda le bol. Il mourrait de faim. Avec précaution il attrapa le récipient, ayant déduit des mimiques du russe, que le contenu était chaud.

Lorsqu'il regarda le contenu, sa faim s'envola et sa mine se déconfite. L'espèce de soupe gluante et pâteuse était d'une immonde couleur tirant entre le gris et le marron. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait besoin de manger. Ne serait-ce que pour ce réchauffer un peu.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant arriva à le tirer de sa contemplation. Et il se leva soudainement lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis du verrou. Luttant contre un certain vertige et rassemblant ses forces pour tenir sur ses jambes, il se précipita sur la porte. Mais le temps qu'il l'atteigne, il était bel et bien enfermé. Il tambourina sur la porte de métal.

- Q'est ce que vous faites ! OUVREZ !

Il se résigna rapidement et se retourna, détaillant pour la première fois la pièce qui l'entourait.

Il était dans une vaste pièce carrelée, avec de larges pans vitrés, protégés de l'extérieur par un grillage serré et épais. Son matelas était posé au hasard sur le sol crasseux et poussiéreux. De gros engins métalliques et rouillés étaient disposés ça et là. La rouille et la couche de poussière les recouvrant ne lui laissant présager rien de bon. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda au travers, essayant de percer à travers la saleté. Il ramassa un vieux chiffon abandonné pas très loin et essuya légèrement la vitre, cependant, l'extérieur étant aussi sale, il ne voyait pas très bien, les gouttes d'eau séchées et la poussière, produisant une espèce de pâte épaisse qui l'isolait du monde. Il crut pourtant distinguer une cour intérieure entièrement bétonnée, des débris de métal essentiellement traînaient, encombrant l'espace déjà réduit. Résolument, la Russie n'était pas le pays chaleureux qu'il avait imaginé. Il lui faisait plus pensé à un tas de ruine. Du béton partout, des gens méfiants.

Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur son matelas miteux, se prenant dans ses bras. Il avait froid. Ses bras nus étaient glacés. Sa respiration produisait des petits nuages blanchâtres. Il finirait par mourir de froid s'il restait comme ça. A cette pensée, il reporta son attention à la bouillie peu ragoûtant et la reprit en main. Même le manche de la cuiller était gelé. Le liquide avait lui aussi rapidement refroidit. Après un long soupir, Rei ingurgita la substance, tenant certes au corps, au goût fade.

_flash-back _

_Depuis maintenant un mois qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, Kai n'était plus lui-même. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir ou même à manger. Bien qu'il fût pâle d'ordinaire, il avait à présent un air maladif. Des cernes bleuâtres tirant son visage, et les joues creusées lui donnaient mauvaise mine. _

_De plus, les remontrances de son grand-père ne lui remontaient pas franchement le moral. Il accumulait les erreurs et le retard. Le vieil Hiwatari avait même ressorti la ceinture dont il se servait pour corriger son descendant lorsqu'il était enfant. Kai n'arrivait pas à se secouer. La lanière de cuir s'abattant sur sa peau blanche ne parvenait même plus à le faire tressaillir. _

_Ses pensées étaient occupées par son ancien coéquipier. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à chasser le chinois de ses pensées. Ce qui, au-delà de sa lassitude arrivait encore à l'énerver._

_Son grand-père le convoqua dans son bureau. Cette fois, l'adolescent russe sentait planer au dessus de sa tête une épée de Damoclès bien plus lourde que d'ordinaire. Habituellement, il parvenait toujours à garder un minimum de contrôle. Depuis six mois il s'efforçait d'être digne de sa lignée, exécutait les ordres de son mieux. Kai fut interrompu dans ses pensées en pénétrant dans le vaste bureau. Les tableaux de ses ancêtres ornaient les murs recouverts de l'épaisse tapisserie pourpre. Il chercha d'un œil rapide le portrait de son père, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y paraîtrait pas. Lui non plus n'avait pas été assez digne…_

_- Assieds-toi !_

_La voix du vieil homme le ramena à la réalité. Kai regarda autour de lui et consentît enfin à s'asseoir sur l'un des confortables fauteuils en velours. _

_- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici. _

_L'adolescent planta son regard rouge dans celui du vieillard pendant quelques instants et reporta son attention sur l'antique vase chinois à coté de la cheminée après avoir grogné un genre de « oui ». Il se demandait à présent si les parents et grands-parents de Rei en avaient de semblables. Le bruit du vieux poing ridé qui s'abattit sur la table, l'arracha une fois de plus à sa contemplation. _

_- Kai, tu n'es pas en vacances ! Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu te concentres un minimum ! Arrête d'agir comme un collégien ! Tu n'es plus un enfant._

_L'homme regarda par la fenêtre. _

_- Si tu n'agis pas, je serais forcé de prendre des mesures…_

_- Quel genre de mesures ? Demanda le jeune homme évasivement._

_Ses mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement..._

_fin du flash-back_

**A SUIVRE...**

NdA : il y aura une suite ! Quand je sais pas, assez rapidement j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur: Katiel _

_Genre: shonen-ai , angst _

_Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué _

_Résumé: Jusqu'où un amour frustré peut mené et comment un voyage en Russie peut se transformer en catastrophe. _

_NdA: Bon c'est peut-être l'auteur qui est énervée est que comme elle a plus de clopes elle se venge sur certain personnages à portée de main de façon immodérée et avec une joie inexpliquée ! Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! ;)_

_Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais bon, c'est comme ca sinon j'avance pas ; C'est stupide je sais ; Mais c'est moi l'auteur alors j'fais ske jveux d'abord ! na ! _

_Pourquoi je sens d'ici vos ondes négatives "on s'en fous de ton baratin, on veut l'histoire !" Si,si ! Je vous entends d'ici ! Mais vous n'avez qu'à pas lire ce que je mets en préambule et passer directement à ce qu'il y a en dessous du titre :p_

**TROP PEU DE TOI...**

Chapitre 2

Combien de temps avait-il pu s'écouler depuis son réveil ? Rei n'en savait rien du tout. Il avait passé la journée –ou ce qui lui avait semblé être la journée- à regarder le jour décroître. Il faisait sombre maintenant dans la salle où il était enfermé. L'obscurité à l'extérieur intensifiait le froid qui régnait autour de lui. Sa respiration s'était faite plus difficile au fil des heures et ses muscles étaient devenus de plus en plus douloureux sous la contraction de ses frissons. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se frictionner pour faire circuler son sang.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Le verrou de la porte cliqueta et le chinois se releva, remarquant la difficulté de ce simple geste. Ses muscles étaient légèrement rigidifiés et il discerna aussi, avec un étonnement alarmé, ses doigts bleuissants.

- Je vais mourir de froid. Dépêchez-vous de me faire sortir de là ! Laissa t-il échapper pour lui-même.

Encore une fois, il perdit son enthousiasme en voyant le gars aux cheveux vert pénétrer dans la pièce avec un carton regorgeant d'un attirail des plus étranges et refermer la porte derrière lui. Celui-ci était le plus effrayant des trois. Il arborait sans arrêt un sourire narquois. De plus, la façon dont il détaillait le chinois mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise. Sa mine se déconfit plus encore lorsque le russe explosa d'un rire qui malheureusement n'avait pas grand-chose d'aimable.

Rei reculait au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu s'approchait, ce qui visiblement le réjouissait. Lorsqu'il atteint le mur, il resta collé là, pétrifié. Le russe avançait toujours. Il vint se coller à Rei et l'embrassa sans cérémonie. Un baiser froid et violent. Le brun resta figé alors que son vis-à-vis explosait de rire. Il lui dit quelque chose dans sa langue, sans que, bien entendu, le chinois puisse comprendre.

Le jeune homme fluet avança jusqu'à son carton, posé un peu plus loin et en sortit une longue corde épaisse. Rei avança –en ce qu'il espérait être- discrètement.

- tss, tss, tss

Le chinois s'arrêta net. Il sentit l'autre lui empoigner fermement l'épaule, et d'un mouvement brusque le fit tomber à genoux. Il lui passa la corde autour du cou et lui noua autour des mains, réveillant la douleur de ses poignets encore à vifs. Il se plaça enfin en face de Rei et lui mima quelqu'un en train de se faire étrangler avant de se remettre à rire, d'une voix forte qui emplissait la pièce. Rei essaya de bouger mais au moindre geste, la corde appuyait sur sa gorge.

Le russe l'attrapa par le col et l'aida à se relever avant de le laisser tomber sur le dos sur le matelas miteux puis retourna chercher le carton pour l'avoir à proximité. Rei avait mal aux mains, étant tombé dessus et commençait à avoir sérieusement peur face à ce jeune homme qui arborait son éternel sourire et fut carrément tétanisé quand l'autre sortit un couteau apparemment très effilé.

_Flash-back_

_Le vieil homme avait renvoyé son petit-fils dans sa chambre sans se donner la peine de lui répondre. Kai, ainsi seul, réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus sur lui-même. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à sa fenêtre et posa ses jambes croisées sur le radiateur. Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée particulièrement froide._

_- Il faut absolument que je le sorte de ma tête. C'était un bon copain mais nos routes ont prit des chemins différents !_

_Il soupira et décida d'aller végéter dans son lit. _

_- Mais si je le revoyait rien qu'une fois ? Je suis sûr que je pense à lui car je sais qu'il va venir et que je ne pourrais pas aller le voir. _

_Il se leva à nouveau. Ne sachant pas que faire de sa peau. Il était bien nulle part. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise tant que ses pensées ne seraient pas claires. Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois de son placard et attrapa avec peine une petite boîte tout en haut, cachée sous un tas de vieux vêtements._

_Il s'assit par terre, adossé à son lit après avoir vérifié que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée et ouvrit doucement la boîte sans oser toucher à son contenu, comme un toxicomane après une cure. Devant ses yeux s'étalaient sa toupie, les titres des journaux qui racontaient leurs victoires, des photos des différents membres des Blade Breakers, son équipe. _

_Il passa en revue les nombreuses photos en se surprenant même à sourire. Il était étonné également de se voir avec le sourire sur quelques unes des images. Alors, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il avait déjà été vraiment heureux ? Il attacha une importance particulière à l'un des clichés de leur fameuse soirée à la belle étoile à Lisbonne. Il était assit dans le sable aux côtés de Rei, qui lui tendait la bouteille d'alcool blanc. Tous les deux étaient trempés et arboraient un grand sourire sincère. Mais tous cela était sans compter sur celle d'après, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là, ou tout du moins, il l'avait occulté._

_L'aurore pointait aux vues de la couleur rosée du ciel et les deux jeunes hommes dormaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cou et le torse de Kai recouvert partiellement par les longs cheveux bruns du chinois qu'il tenait fermement contre lui._

_Kai resta longtemps à la regarder lorsqu'il se leva soudainement, ramassant le paquet d'affaire, les jetant rudement dans leur boîte qu'il alla ensuite lancer dans la large cheminée ancienne. Il regarda longtemps les flammes dévorer ainsi les derniers souvenirs de son bonheur passé._

_Fin du flash-back_

Kai ferma les yeux lorsque le jeune russe s'assit sur son bassin et pointa le couteau vers lui. Il fut presque étonné lorsqu'il sentit le tissu de son haut se déchirer –cela dit, aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier- car il s'était presque attendu à sentir la lame glacée lui transpercer les chairs.

Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il ne tarda pas à percevoir la sensation du sang chaud qui dégoulinait le long de ses côtes en de minces filets carmins. Le froid était tel qu'il paraissait anesthésié et n'avait pas senti la fine pointe lui sectionner la peau. Son cœur s'accéléra tout de même lorsqu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Puis la douleur commença à se faire sentir. Un picotement descendant du milieu de sa cage thoracique et sur une vingtaine de centimètre. La douleur était supportable mais l'angoissait. Il voulait voir ! Seulement il était toujours retenu par la corde qui entravait ses gestes. Il commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Oh ! Laisse moi partir ! Ca ne m'amuse plus du tout !

S'agitant de son mieux pour faire comprendre son point de vue au russe, il fut soudain stoppé en pleine action, sentant cette fois parfaitement la lame froide s'inviter dans son flanc gauche. Il resta le dos courbé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, haletant comme le temps de bien assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois encore, il fallu quelques secondes –qui lui parurent bien plus longues- avant que la souffrance le traverse littéralement. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant couler deux ou trois larmes, il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête avant de vomir. Il laissa sa tête retomber violemment sur le matelas, épuisé. C'était que les surprises dans ce genre là, on s'en passait facilement. L'adrénaline montait instantanément et l'endorphine reprenant le dessus, vous achevait un bon coup ! Rei sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rigolait encore.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en que les deux autres entrèrent. Ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan en voyant la scène. Le rouquin commença à parler rapidement et de plus en plus fort. Le jeune assit sur Rei répondait d'un ton sec et froid, presque hargneux. Le brun, quand à lui, s'approcha du chinois et s'agenouilla à coté de lui, posant sa grosse main sur le front de l'étranger. Le tortionnaire reporta son attention sur celui-ci et lui dégagea la main d'un geste fluide, sa voix plus glaciale que jamais.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée, le chinois cru entendre le nom de Kai. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux en grand et tenta de se redresser, oubliant momentanément son entrave. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas penser à cela ! La famille de Kai était importante en Russie, lui semblait-il. Peut-être arrivait-il à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un vulgaire touriste mais un proche de Kai ! Proche ? L'heure n'était pas aux questions substantielles !

- Vous connaissez Hiwatari ! Kai Hiwatari !

_Flash-back_

_Il en avait décidé ainsi. Pour son propre bien, tout cela devait s'arrêter. C'était à présent chose faite. Il se laissa glisser, s'allongeant sur le large tapis en peaux qui s'étendait devant l'âtre, ses fins et longs poils blancs lui caressant les joues. Des lapins russes. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il s'agissait vraiment de lapins…_

_Kai rouvrit les yeux quelques bonnes heures plus tard, recroquevillé sur ce même tapis, les flammes s'étant étouffées, l'air s'était rafraîchi malgré le chauffage central. Kai se releva époussetant ses vêtements pour décoller les éventuels crins blanc. Il passa également la main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un peu d'ordre et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le bureau de Voltaire. _

_Il entra après y avoir été invité et se rassied dans le fameux fauteuil qu'il avait utilisé quelques heures auparavant, le vieil homme le dévisageant de son regard sans expression. On lui disait souvent qu'il avait un regard froid. Les gens le trouvaient-il aussi impressionnant que lui le trouvait son grand père à cet instant ?_

_- J'ai fais le point. Je suis prêt à reprendre mon travail._

_Voltaire ne dit rien, jugeant son petit-fils d'un air inquisiteur. Kai se surprit lui-même en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas nerveux outre mesure. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait fait le bon choix ? Sans aucun doute. Il soutint le regard oppressant du vieil homme qui croisa les doigts devant lui, appuyant son menton contre ses pouces. Kai ne détourna pas le regard._

_Se redressant, s'imposant de sa grande taille, le vieux russe prit enfin la parole, fier._

_- J'étais sûr que tu serais digne de ton nom._

_D'une voix majestueuse, l'aïeul expliquait sa nouvelle mission à son descendant. Celui-ci essayait de paraître concentrer, se persuadant que c'était son devoir. Son destin._

_Après une période qui lui parut une éternité, Kai était enfin prêt, ayant tous les atouts en mains pour réussi sa nouvelle tâche. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait être dynamique, c'est pourquoi il opta en cette fin de soirée par un peu de sport dans la salle de gymnastique spécialement aménagée au sous sol de la demeure familiale. Quelques levées de poids et kilomètres de rameur l'avait reboosté. Cependant, sous la douche, le chinois revint le hanté. Kai posa les mains sur le carrelage blanc, laissant la pluie d'eau chaude lui ébouillanter le dos. Il soupira en sentant son membre se gorger de sang à la pensée d'un Rei savourant une douche aussi chaude que la sienne, poussant de légers râles de plaisir. Prenant appui sur tout son avant bras gauche et son front, il laissa sa main droite aller faire son boulot._

_A l'instant fatidique, ses doigts se crispèrent de manière convulsive sur le carrelage, se jurant encore une fois, qu'il ne recommencerait plus. _

_Fin du flash-back_

L'idée n'avait peut-être pas été aussi merveilleuse qu'il l'avait imaginé au premier abord. Le russe aux cheveux verts s'était mit à hurler sur ses deux compatriotes qui paraissaient épouvantés. Il avait ensuite esquissé un sourire mauvais en direction de Rei et sa main s'était abattue si fort sur la joue du chinois que celui-ci eu l'impression d'avoir été projeté au milieu des étoiles.

A cet instant là, il en voulait à Kai d'avoir été si timide sur la Russie et les dangereux psychopathes qui s'y promenaient en liberté. Il aurait dû lui parler de sa famille, du pourquoi de la fameuse réputation qui hissait sa famille vers le haut de la hiérarchie soviétique. Peut-être était-il en train de parler à des militants du pire des politiciens…

Le couteau s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, mais cette fois avec une telle haine qu'il avait l'impression de sentir la lame vibrer à l'intérieur de lui. Rei se mit à crier lorsque l'homme fluet se releva en prenant appui sur le manche, qui força un peu plus la peau. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du chinois pour voir, si à tout hasard il n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque après cette petite atteinte. Les larmes pointant dans les yeux du jeune homme allongé lui détachèrent un sourire et il recommença à aboyer sur ses deux acolytes, leur ordonnant visiblement de sortir.

Rei cherchait encore sa respiration lorsque son vis-à-vis se rassied au dessus de lui, arrachant ses deux couteaux, et par la même occasion un hurlement désespéré au pauvre martyr. S'assurant que l'étranger ne perdait pas trop de sang, risquant de mettre sa vie en péril, il caressa le torse imberbe du bout des doigts. Sa tendresse ne dura pas longtemps, les ongles ne tardant pas à entrer en contact avec la peau soyeuse laissant quatre marques rouges et boursouflées.

Rei sanglotait. Il ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les abdominaux tellement contractés qu'il ne pouvait plus se détendre, la corde commençant à lui faire manquer d'air. Il n'avait plus froid, la sueur perlait sur son front. Et l'homme au dessus de lui observait ses moindres mouvement, même le plus imperceptible. Le russe ouvrit la braguette du chinois. Ce dernier recommença à remuer.

- NOOON ! Pas ça ! Laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI !

Nouveau sourire. Rei s'étranglait de plus en plus. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Là c'en était vraiment trop. Il grimaça lorsque l'autre attrapa à pleine main la masse sous le tissu léger du sous-vêtement du chinois et comprima fortement.

- s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît…

Rei n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Une pointe de désespoir perçait maintenant dans sa voix. Sa vision était troublée par les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux et ses épaules étaient toujours secouées au rythme de ses pleurs. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent attraper un long fouet à la lanière tranchante, il laissa échapper un gémissement cette fois totalement découragé.

_Flash-back_

_Kai sursauta en trouvant sur le pas de sa porte les membres de l'ancienne équipe dont il avait été le capitaine. Son cœur avait loupé un battement en voyant les têtes si bien connues. Lui fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur et sorti en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, poussant le petit groupe vers une ruelle toute proche._

_- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Souffla t-il dans l'incompréhension totale._

_Tyson ouvrit des grands yeux. C'était tellement rare d'entendre le russe parler que ça l'étonnait à chaque fois. Cependant, l'heure était grave. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier. Kai portait une simple veste en cuir alors qu'on aurait pu penser que les beybladeurs jouaient les comiques, emmitouflés avec un nombre incroyables de vestes et de blousons plus épais les uns que les autres._

_- Tu n'es pas au courant que le tournoi à lieu en Russie ? Demanda Tyson, d'un air incrédule._

_Matt passa devant lui et regarda Kai avec un air grave._

_- On sait que tu n'as plus envie de nous voir mais comme t'a dit Tyson, le tournoi a lieu en Russie. Nous sommes arrivés il y a presque une semaine. Et… En fait, nous sommes venus te voir parce que Rei a disparu._

_Kai pâlit légèrement et déglutit avec difficultés, écoutant le petit blond lui expliquer les faits._

_- On pensait que tu saurais peut-être quelque chose car Rei nous a dit avant de partir qu'il venait te voir. On a essayé de l'en dissuader, lui faire comprendre que tu n'avais certainement pas envie de nous voir… Mais tu lui manquais. Il voulait absolument te voir et voulait te raconter plein de choses, enfin bref…_

_- Me … voir… ?_

_Kenny grimaça._

_-A voir ta tête, il n'a pas du arriver jusqu'à chez toi…_

_Kai reprit son habituel air stoïque, bien qu'une petite ride était ancrée au milieu de son front. _

_- Rentrez à l'hôtel. Je vais aller le chercher._

_- On veut venir avec toi ! Clama Tyson, comme à son habitude._

_- Vous ne connaissez rien ici. Vous me gêneriez plus qu'autre chose. Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les baby-sitters…_

_Kai partit d'un pas rapide, laissant les protestations fuser derrière lui. L'air froid s'engouffra dans son blouson resté ouvert. Il le referma d'un geste rapide, alors que son écharpe, volant derrière lui, claquait dans le vent._

_**A SUIVRE...**_

Kat : Bon bah si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer, rendez-vous au chapitre 3, n'est ce pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : shonen-ai , angst

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

Résumé : Jusqu'où un amour frustré peut mené et comment un voyage en Russie peut se transformer en catastrophe.

NdA : Ecrire ça en écoutant du Rhapshody, ça passe, mais sur la salsa du démon ou le CD des inconnus, c'est mortel ! lol Le passage sur les skis est dédié à Fisou ! lol ;)

**TROP PEU DE TOI…**

Chapitre 3

La lanière de cuir claqua une fois de plus sur la peau blanche. Des zébrures rouges, suintantes d'hémoglobine parcouraient le corps du jeune chinois. Rei tremblait. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses nerfs. Pourquoi ceux là l'avaient-ils prit en otage ? Et pourquoi personne ne le cherchait ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas rendus compte qu'il avait disparu ?

Plus la sangle noire claquait sur le cuir de Rei, plus le russe rigolait et frappait fort. Une flaque de sang s'étirait doucement sur le carrelage au sol, provenant principalement des coups de couteaux.

L'homme aux cheveux verts laissa tomber son fouet et se rassit sur Rei. Ce dernier avait la tête embuée. Il lui devenait difficile de réfléchir. Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il était fatigué. Le russe s'allongea sur le corps blessé du pauvre martyr et, son visage dans les cheveux lâches du chinois, huma l'odeur de soleil qui s'en dégageait.

Dans un geste désespéré, l'asiatique attrapa entre ses dents le lobe de l'oreille de son tortionnaire, et mordit le plus fort possible. L'image du petit bout de chair se détachant et tombant dans le fond de sa gorge lui arracha un haut-le-corps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de arriver à cette extrémité. Il senti la corde lui enserrer la gorge et lâcha prise, ouvrant la bouche pour essayer de reprendre de l'air.

Son vis-à-vis délaissa la corde et se releva en tenant son oreille, regardant le brun avec un mépris manifeste. Le brun qui, d'autre part, toussait à s'en faire vomir. Cet abruti aurait pu lui écraser la gorge et le tuer.

« - enfoiré… parvint-il à murmurer après avoir réussi –bien que laborieusement- à reprendre un peu d'air.

En contrepartie, il eut droit à une pluie de coup de pied dans les côtes et pour finir, le russe lui décrocha un dernier coup dans les dents. Rei avait fermé les yeux, essayant assurément de retenir ses larmes. Il avala une gorgée du liquide au goût cuivré qui lui emplissait la gorge. Alors que l'adolescent se laissait retomber sur l'estomac de l'étranger. Avec un sourire vicelard, il caressa le torse de Rei et doucement, douloureusement, il glissa son doigt dans un des orifices ensanglantés, laissé par le couteau.

Cette fois Rei ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements. Il aurait voulu s'évanouir, mourir, mais ne plus rien ressentir. Son estomac se contractait dangereusement et la douleur résonnait dans sa tête. Supplice intenable, l'autre enfonçait son doigt au maximum dans l'ouverture, forçant le passage, déchirant les chairs. Il renouvela l'expérience sur l'autre blessure, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

L'un des deux autres russes revint dans la pièce d'un pas rapide et le persécuteur se leva. Le roux quant à lui s'approcha de Rei alors que le meneur quittait la pièce. Délicatement, il tourna le chinois sur le côté pour couper la corde qui l'entravait toujours. L'oriental se mit cette fois à pleurer sincèrement, de soulagement. Le russe essayait de lui replacer délicatement les bras, ankylosés par la position et le poids du chinois qui avait reposé dessus un bon moment. Massant les doigts de l'étranger pour faire remonter le sang le long du bras, il inspecta discrètement les plaies que Rei portait sur le corps. A part les deux coups de couteau, forcés, les plaies n'étaient pas profondes. Les meurtrissures de ses poignets n'étaient, cependant, pas belles à voir. La corde ayant renflammé la légère cicatrisation.

Le rouquin ôta le reste du haut du chinois, trempé de sueur, et l'épongea doucement avec une serviette. S'il restait avec un vêtement humide, il allait attraper la mort. Mieux valait ne rien porter. Décidé à aller chercher un bandage pour désinfecter les plaies de l'étranger, il se leva, laissant Rei s'endormir après tant d'émotions.

_ flash-back _

_Kai traversa la ville à grandes enjambées. Il s'inquiétait. La neige avait commencé à tomber à gros flocon. Le russe pressa un peu plus le pas et arriva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes aux abords d'un petit immeuble miteux. Il passa l'épaisse porte en métal et monta trois étages, le long de l'étroit escalier de pierre, arrivant devant une petite porte en bois sombre. Il cogna deux coups à l'aide du heurtoir et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. _

_L'homme qui lui ouvrit le regarda quelques secondes et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Kai pénétra dans le petit appartement. Il y faisait bon. Les tapisseries sombres faisaient paraître la pièce encore plus petites qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Se dirigeant directement dans le salon. Celui-ci semblait trop meublé. L'exiguïté rendait le visiteur mal à l'aise. Il s'adressa enfin à son hôte, en Russe._

_« - Où est Viktor ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas. Il est sorti tôt cet après midi. Il n'est pas encore rentré. _

_Kai s'approcha de son interlocuteur avec un regard glacial. _

_« - Dès qu'il rentre, tu lui dis de me joindre. Il abandonne tout ce qu'il fait. Et me contacte !_

_Kai laissa le gars sur place et quitta l'immeuble. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. En attendant le retour de Viktor, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il reprit les coordonnées du contact que lui avait remit son grand-père et s'y dirigea. Ce n'était pas très loin de là. Sur le chemin, il vérifia au moins trente fois que son portable était bien branché, qu'il avait du réseau, et de la batterie. _

_Le fameux Viktor ne téléphona que près de deux heures après la visite du jeune homme tatoué. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Kai jeta dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde._

_« - Kai ? Stanislas m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pour que je laisse tomber mes affaires actuelles, tu dois avoir une bonne raison je suppose._

_Kai avait horreur de ce ton suffisant que prenait son interlocuteur. Il s'était retenu plus d'une fois pour ne pas lui éclater la tête contre un mur. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce jeune homme était on ne peut plus doué pour le genre d'affaire qu'il lui confiait. Kai soupira._

_« - J'ai besoin de te voir. Il faut qu'on discute. Je viens chez toi. Je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes._

_Il raccrocha. Pas besoin de s'étendre. Plus vite il serait là bas, plus vite il aurait les renseignements qu'il attendait. Une fois encore il traversa le froid caractéristique du pays pour se rendre dans l'appartement sombre et étroit. Nouveaux coups de heurtoir. Ce ne fût pas le fameux Stanislas qui ouvrit mais un autre jeune homme lui ressemblant._

_Sans même le saluer, Kai entra dans le logement, le bousculant sur son passage. Il fonça dans le salon étriqué et se planta devant Viktor. L'adolescent dégustait un verre de liqueur doucereuse._

_« - Assieds-toi. Nikolaï, apportes donc un verre à notre invité._

_A contre cœur, Kai se laissa tomber dans le sofa en skaï craquelé. Le célèbre samovar était posé sur un buffet tout piqué, dans un coin de la pièce. De toute évidence, et malgré son jeune âge, Viktor et ses acolytes semblaient plus habitués à boire de la Vodka que du thé._

_Kai accepta le verre que lui tendait Nikolaï. Il attendit quelques instant et s'envoya d'un geste franc, l'alcool au fond du gosier. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. L'homme aux cheveux bleutés leur expliqua enfin la raison de sa visite._

_ fin du flash-back _

Kai était gelé. Il se réveilla, transi. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il parvenait à peine à bouger. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Ses yeux étaient collés des larmes qu'il avait versées. Une lassitude profonde l'avait envahit mais il essayait de rester éveillé. Avec le froid qui régnait, c'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas déjà passé l'arme à gauche, et qu'il se soit réveillé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était enfermé là. Torse nu, torturé, vidé d'une part certaine de son sang, et finalement libéré. Il entrevoyait la porte entrouverte mais ne se sentait pas le courage de se relever. Endolori de toutes parts, il se sentait comme dans du coton. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, se demandant s'il avait vraiment mal ou si c'était juste un rêve désagréable.

La soirée qu'il avait passée avec Kai sur le bord de la plage lui revenait en mémoire. Ce soir là aussi il s'était sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Mais celui là était agréable. Il s'était toujours demandé si c'était dû à son cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'action des lèvres chaudes et douces du russe ou si c'était l'alcool qui lui avait ensommeillé l'esprit.

Ce dont il se rappelait s'était qu'au matin, il s'était réveillé entouré des bras de Kai et qu'il avait prit peur. Que dirait le russe en le voyant lové ainsi au creux de ses bras ? Et que répondrait-il alors qu'il ne savait même pas comment les choses s'étaient envenimées à ce point ?

Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de ne pas rester cocooné là car au matin, le russe semblait avoir tout oublié ! Il aurait été dommage de gâcher cette amitié naissante, maintenant que Kai se laissait doucement apprivoiser, par des approximations stupides.

Il imagina de nouveau les lèvres de Kai se poser sur les siennes et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette nuit. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs perturbé au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder une jeune demoiselle sans se sentir coupable. C'était stupide. Mais il avait aimé cette nuit de douceur que lui avait offert le jeune homme tatoué. Et il se demandait la nature de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-il victime de cette attirance contre nature que le destin choisissait parfois de faire subir à quelqu'un.

Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il aurait aimé que Kai soit là, à ses cotés, pour lui tenir chaud, pour s'occuper de lui. Il aurait aimé ne pas être abandonné seul ici, alors qu'il avait été si près de le revoir.

Il sentit son esprit divaguer, s'éloigner lentement de ses propres réflexions, les larmes dévalant toujours sur son visage.

_ Flash-back _

_Kai s'était levé d'un bond._

_« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !_

_« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ? _

_« - Fin de semaine ! Fin de semaine c'est vendredi, samedi, dimanche, PAS MARDI !_

_Le jeune homme fluet haussa les épaules d'un air blasé._

_« - Tu voulais jouer les héros ! Hey bien vas-y ! Tu auras au contraire plus de temps pour le chouchouter, ton asiatique adoré._

_Kai lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il avait rarement l'air aussi glacial. Viktor dégagea une mèche de cheveux verts de devant ses yeux et reprit la parole._

_« - C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? On l'enlève et on le retient captif quelques heures avant que Saint Hiwatari ne vienne à son secours. Au lieu de quelques heures c'aura été trois jours, il ne t'en sera que plus reconnaissant. Vas donc le chercher ton félin._

_Il accompagna à la parole un geste de dédain manifeste. _

_« - Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il t'arrive Kai. Surtout que ce gars n'a rien de particulier. Il couine pour pas grand-chose._

_« - couine ?_

_Kai fut interpellé par le terme utiliser. Pourquoi Rei couinerait-il ? C'était surtout cela la question. Ca l'étonnait que retenu captif dans une pièce et légèrement bousculé, Rei couine…_

_« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? _

_La voix de Kai était à présent à la fois inquiète et agressive. Il continua, faisant son ton plus pressant._

_« - Tu as respecté les ordres, n'est ce pas ? _

_Viktor arbora un sourire dénué de chaleur. _

_« - Bien entendu_

_Kai se leva et quitta la pièce étouffante. D'un geste fluide, il enfila son blouson et noua son écharpe avant de sortir sans un mot de plus._

_Le plan ne s'était pas déroulé tout à fait comme prévu mais ça devait aller maintenant. De plus, savoir que le chinois voulait le revoir lui redonnait confiance._

_Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords d'un petit hôtel chaleureux, il croisa Stanislas._

_« - Attends une minute ! Si tu es ici, qui est avec Rei ? _

_Kai ne connaissait à Viktor que deux compères. L'un était dans l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter et l'autre se trouvait en face de lui._

_« - Comment ça avec lui ?_

_L'adolescent aux joues tatouées le regarda, blasé._

_« - Tu ne penses pas qu'en le laissant tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel –il fit un signe indiquant l'établissement à quelques mètres d'eux- il risque d'ameuter du monde ?_

_« - L'hôtel ?_

_Bon, certes, Stanislas n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé la poudre, mais là, il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange._

_« - Il n'est pas ici ? _

_« - Ben…non… Il est à l'usine. Dans une pièce avec une poignée extérieure. Il ne peut pas sortir. _

_Il avait précisé devant l'air incrédule de Kai. Viktor était un garçon intelligent. C'est vrai que peut-être qu'un chinois enfermé dans un hôtel avec trois russes paraîtrait suspect…_

_« - A l'usine, tu m'as dis ?_

_Le brun, taillé comme une armoire à glace hocha la tête bêtement. Kai acquiesça également d'un signe de tête et partit en direction de la fabrique. _

_ fin du flash-back _

Sur le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'usine, Kai réfléchissait. Il essayait de s'imaginer la réaction de Rei en le voyant. Il pensait d'ores et déjà aux explications qu'il pourrait fournir. Qui avaient été ses indics, ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, comment il les avait forcé à parler, … Comment Rei le remercierait-il…

Kai soupira et resserra un peu son blouson de cuir noir, pour bloquer le froid pénétrant qui s'insinuait déjà entre les mailles serrées de son tee-shirt. Il avait beau avoir été élevé en Russie et clamé bon nombre de fois que le froid était bénéfique à la circulation sanguine, ordonnant aux beybladeurs d'aller s'entraîner sous le froid hivernal, il s'était pourtant habitué au climat confortable du Japon ou des Etats-Unis. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à penser à la façons dont les pauvres participants au tournoi de Moscou géraient l'affaire.

Après avoir traversé la ville enneigée à pas pressés, pendant un bon quart d'heure, Kai franchit enfin la porte de l'usine abandonnée. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne fabrique de skis pour pied droit, l'autre –à savoir pour pied gauche- se trouvait à trois pâtés de maison . Il n'avait jamais rien comprit à l'économie, encore moins celle de son propre pays. Il trouvait cela idiot de –ne serait-ce que- penser à ne pas produire le même nombre de skis de chaque coté ou de concevoir des chaises à deux pieds. L'image d'un unijambiste venant s'acheter un ski lui décrocha un léger sourire et il secoua la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux et de prendre une mine inquiète. Pour cela, il n'eut pas trop à se forcer. Il s'inquiétait réellement.

REI !

Il fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant dans la pièce centrale. Rei ne l'entendait-il pas ? Il continua à l'appeler en donnant un ton un peu plus insistant. Son cœur, battant déjà à tout rompre, accéléra encore, lui donnant une suée et une sensation de vertige alors que le silence du brun persistait. Il se mit à arpenter l'usine plus rapidement, en courant presque. Il ne savait pas exactement où le chinois était retenu captif. Ouvrant les portes à la volée, haussant la voix, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement. Il le trouva enfin.

Kai fut stoppé dans son élan. Il resta à l'embrasure de la porte, haletant la bouche entrouverte, détaillant l'environnement sinistre et nauséabond. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois encore. Puis doucement, se rapprocha. Ses jambes le portaient plus difficilement à chaque pas. Arrivé auprès du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, allongé sur le matelas, à demi dévêtu et arborant tout un panel de blessures, ses membres inférieurs cédèrent, laissant le russe tomber à genoux au milieu des flaques de sang séché.

Rei ?

Sa voix était presque inaudible, sa gorge était sèche. Il posa aussi doucement que possible sa main sur le bras nu et fut surprit par le froid saisissant de sa peau. Ne distinguant pas de réaction, Kai serra le bras dont la chair n'avait plus rien de tendre. Il lâcha et eut un mouvement de recul à cette sensation et fut horrifié en remarquant la trace blanche de sa main sur la peau cendrée. Le russe saisit plus brutalement le menton de son ex-partenaire et lui tourna la tête, faisant craquer la chair solidifiée. Le teint laiteux si agréable à la vue, avait laissé place à un ton grisâtre et marbré, couvert de traces cabalistiques foncées, se révélant être du sang coagulé. Ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts, une épaisse membrane opaque recouvrant le si réconfortant ton doré de ses iris. Enfin ses lèvres, crispée à jamais, marquaient de façon à présent indélébile la peur –ou peut-être la douleur- qui avait emporté le chinois au moment du jugement dernier. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kai se souvint de la chaleur agréable se dégageant des lèvres douces et légèrement humides du jeune homme. Cette chaleur qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Réalisant enfin le sens véritable de cet affreux spectacle, Kai sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Sa gorge laissa passer un hurlement déchirant, la vieille usine lui renvoyant l'écho de son désespoir. Le russe s'allongea aux cotés de son ami abusé, et posa la tête, sur le torse nu, l'oreille contre le cœur qui ne produisait plus sa douce mélodie. Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant près de trois heures puis se releva enfin, ses extrémités ankylosées et gelées. Il n'avait plus une larme à verser. Enfin, il saisit son téléphone et appela les urgences. Ses mâchoires anesthésiées par le froid, laissaient difficilement sortir sa voix chargée de tristesse et de regrets. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se faire comprendre et attendit l'ambulance, agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de son aimé.

_FIN_

_Kat : contente YOUPI ! J'ai réussi à caser « cabalistique » avant la fin ! lol_

_aperçoit les lecteurs Vous êtes déçus ? hé hé Vous ne vous attendiez pas à une fin pareille n'est ce pas ? MWAHAHAHAHA ! Bah tant pis pour vous ! Moi j'aime pas les happy-end :p_

_Il y aura peut-être un épilogue, suivant mon humeur !_


End file.
